


Sexy Sammy

by smexyie44 (orphan_account)



Series: Sexy Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Modification, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Extremely Underage, F/M, Horny all day, Impala Sex, Incest, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Nipple Play, Panties, Pregnant Sam, Sam gets a pussy, Sam has an adult dick, Sam's a whore, Sex Toys, Sex toys in public, Urethral Play, Whipping, daddy dean fucks his 5 year old child/children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smexyie44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic with brother/brother sex. If you don't like it, LEAVE NOW!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Start the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic with brother/brother sex. If you don't like it, LEAVE NOW!!

Sam is a 3rd grader. He has a very happy life. Great parents, great friends, he does well in school. Nobody would know his little secret, except for his older brother Dean.

 

Dean has been treating Sam like a slut since his first day of second grade. He has a duffel bag full of sex toys and other things that help with sex and other sexual escapades. There's also a little box in the room they share that's under a loose floorboard which has panties, dresses, make-up, miniskirts, blouses, and heels that would make a stripper cry. Dean has a couple lingerie pieces for Sam to wear at night when everyone's asleep.

 

Sam's favorite place to be is with Dean's dick in his mouth, naked, with cum all over his body, and a vibrating dildo in his ass.

 

"Sam, time to get up. Dean's taking you to school.". Sam gets up bleary-eyed, but gets up anyway. His parents had already left by the time he finished getting ready. Dean called him upstairs to get completely ready. When Sam got to their room, he saw the duffel bag and a pair of light purple panties with a white bow and black lace out on his bed, and Dean sitting in the chair, naked, lazily stroking his cock.

 

"Strip, you whore, and come sit on daddy's dick.". Sam took off his gray and light blue polo and baggy jeans.

"Crawl to daddy, slutty bitch." Dean commanded. Naked, Sam crawled to his daddy quickly, so as not to be punished.

"Open that slutty mouth of yours, whore. Papa's gotta pee.". Obediently, Sam opened his mouth, tiny pink tongue poking out of his mouth. Dean stuffed his dick down Sam's throat and let out a hot stream of piss, straight into his stomach. Sam loved his daddy's piss, almost as much as he loved video games.

 

"Present that bitch hole, slut.". Standing, Sam immediately turned and presented his pink, little hole, hands spreading his bubble butt cheeks. Lubing his cock up, Dean rammed his cock into Sam forcefully, making the boy moan loud and throaty.

 

"Mmmm, such a slut for daddy, aren't you? You're just a bitch for pleasing and pleasuring daddy and his friends, aren't you?". "Yes daddy, I'm just a fuckhole for your pleasure. Please use me as you wish." Sam replied quietly. Dean started pounding his slut, raising him off the ground, and slamming him on his dick, wet, squelching noises could be heard all through the room. Dean fucked Sam's ass, cumming inside Sam so many times, his belly was slightly distended.

 

"Now to get ready for school." Dean said, pulling a red butt plug from the table next to him. He pulled out cleanly, before jamming the plug in his ass, so no cum would leave his bubble butt. Sam was already quite hard, so Dean just put the cock ring on him. Sam stood, walking over to the panties, sexily pulling them up his legs. His hard-on was poking up on his stomach, but did nothing to fix it. He was about to pull on his jeans, but Dean stopped him, handing Sam a pair of black skinny jeans to wear instead.

 

"So everyone can see you're a slut.". Sam nodded, keeping his mouth shut. After pulling the skinny jeans on and adjusting himself, Sam looked at his papa, waiting for his next instruction. Dean simply turned to him and started pinching and twisting Sam's nipples. He put tiny clamps on his nipples.

 

"Go look in the mirror and see what a whore you are.". Sam walked to the full length mirror in the room and looked at himself. He saw a whore with pale skin, brown hair, green eyes, lips so red it's sinful, with nipples as hard as diamonds. He pulled down his jeans and panties, looking at his dick, dripping precome and achingly hard, turning slightly red. He stroked his dick, making it rock hard, turning the tip slightly purple. He whispered to himself, "I am a slut. My only purpose is to be used as a fuckhole for others pleasure.".

 

"Slut, come here.". He turned towards his daddy, shuffling quickly toward him. He reached for the shirt that Dean was holding, but his hand was smacked away. "No, you'll be wearing this to school.". Dean handed him a navy hoodie and no shirt. "You'll be wearing just this for the school day instead.". Sam knew not to argue with him, so he pulled the hoodie on. It brushed his nipples, making him mewl like a kitten.

 

"Come on then, let's get you to school."


	2. Wet n' Slutty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone this type of behavior, but it's enjoyable. Lots of wet fun is in this chapter, if you know what I mean.

On the way to school, Dean told Sam to pull down his jeans and panties. Dean leaned over and took the cock ring off him. Pulling his pants back up, Dean whispered, "You're my sex slut, and when we get home, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk.". Hearing this, Sam came in his pants, moaning like the whore he was.

"We're gonna try a new kink today.". Dean grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Sam.

"You're gonna drink this water bottle, and each time you finish, I'm gonna hand you another one, alright?".

Sam knew he couldn't argue, so he took the water, and began drinking. By the time he got to school, Sam had drunk 13 water bottles, and he felt like he was going to explode. He stood up, and he almost peed right there, but he held it.

"Oh, and whore, no bathroom today. Make sure you keep drinking water today.". Sam was annoyed, but he didn't say anything about it. He walked into school, dealing with a full bladder, and no way to release it.

Dean POV

This is perfect. I already know Sam's gonna pee himself, and with the drugs I put in each water bottle, I'll have no excuse but to put the custom diapers I bought on him. I know exactly what he's gonna do when the need becomes too great.

No POV

Sam couldn't handle it anymore, so he raised his hand, asking to go to the bathroom.

"Are you about to pee on the floor, Mr. Winchester?", his teacher asked. Sam nodded quickly, as he actually was going to pee all over himself.

"Very well, hurry back.", the teacher said. Sam hopped up and waddled out the door. As he was walking down the hall, spurts of piss began to leak out of his cockhead. He felt the panties soak it up, but he knew it wouldn't hold long. He got to the bathroom right when a long stream of piss came out, soaking the panties. He got to a stall, and started peeing himself. Once he soaked the front of his panties and jeans, he adjusted his cock, and wet the crotch and back of his panties, so they were completely soaked. He took off the panties, and rubbed them over his chest and nipples, making them even harder than they were before. He still had to pee, so he pulled his pants up and let go. The stream was so strong, that rivulets were running down his legs, and when he finished, each boot was half-full of piss. He took off the boots and dumped one in and on the back of his pants, and soaked up the other with his panties, and pulled them back on. He went back to class, and since it was Friday, they had a free period after their last class. Sam walked into an old janitors closet that wasn't used anymore.

"Thank goodness it's the end of the day.", he thought. He was as hard as a rock, so he pulled his dick out and took a picture of himself, shirtless and with his panties under his saying, "Thinking of your big, hard cock fucking your slut, daddy." , and sent it to Dean. Dean texted back, "Where r u? Did you piss yourself?"

"In abandoned janitors closet. Yes daddy, I pissed all over myself."-S

"Good whore, this will now happen every day. Come on."-D

"K."-S

He went outside, got in Dean's Impala, and they left.


	3. Sexy Car Time

In the car, Dean told Sam to get naked spread his legs, and grab his dick. Right when he told him this, his phone went off saying their mom was calling.

"When I answer the phone, start jacking off. I want to see how quiet you can be.".

He answered the phone and Sam started jacking off. Sam mewled like a baby kitten, soft and sweet. Their mom said that their father wouldn't be home until next Friday and she loved them. Right when Dean hung up, Sammy came all over his 'tits' as Dean calls them and stomach.

"Good slut. Now wipe yourself off, and stay naked. I have plans for tonight.". Sam shivered as the cold air was on and because of what "plans" Dean had. When they got home, Dean told Sam to grab the cock ring out of the glove compartment. Doing so, Dean then grabbed Sam's dick, and began getting him hard. Once he was as hard as a rock, they got out of the car.

After getting inside, Dean told Sam to get on his hands and knees, and wait by the couch.

Dean's POV

I went upstairs to choose an outfit for Sam to go to this new club I found in Downtown Las Vegas, on the seedy side of it. It was a club for incestuous couples, like me and Sammy. Going through the outfits, I knew Sammy looked good in blue, because it brought out the slight blue in his eye. He settled on a sleeveless royal blue dress with ruffles under the skirt that barely cover his ass, black stiletto wedges with silver spikes, and no panties. Of course he'll have his collar on. They need to know who he belongs to.

"Perfect. Sam will look like the perfect little slut tonight, and I'll make sure he gets fucked by many people, and I'll bet he'll enjoy it like the slut he is.".

I'll put the red booty shorts with "daddy's slut" on the back with the holes in the bag, so they can see he's open and ready for them. I'll also put the half-shirt that barely covers those C-cups of his in the bag too.

 

No POV

Dean went back downstairs with lube and the widest butt plug they owned.

"We're going out tonight, so I'm putting the big, vibrating plug in you, so bend and spread 'em.".

Sam, being the good slut he is, of course, bent and spread his cheeks. Dean grabbed their mom's riding crop, and whacked him right on his hole. Sam yelped like a girl, and said,"Oooh yes daddy, spank my bitch hole.".

Dean spanked his hole 20 times. By then, Sam's cock was dripping with precome, and he was begging to cum.

"Daddy, daddy, please may I cum, please?" Sam whined, extremely horny and wanting to cum.

"Mmmm, no. I like you desperate and horny like this, and I'm gonna tease you all the way to the club, so you'll be horny and ready to be fucked by any and everyone.". Sam shuddered in arousal at the prospect


	4. Party Time

At home, Dean told Sam to go and put his backpack in his room, take a shower, and put on the outfit on the bed.

After his shower, Sam went into the room to put on deodorant and such, and then put on the outfit. The ensemble (outfit) consisted of a royal blue strapless dress, gold hoops, bangle bracelets, an ankle bracelet, and black stiletto heels.

There was a note, and it said,

Slut, this is the outfit you're going to be wearing tonight at a club. Don't put this on right now. Put on the green panties and take off the clamps. Grab the matching bra and your collar, and come downstairs. Go into the backyard, assume position number 4, and wait for me.

Daddy

Sam quickly took the clamps off, moaning quietly when the blood rushed back in. He whimpered, feeling the bra rub against his sensitive nipples. Grabbing his collar, he put it on walking downstairs. Position 4 is Sam on his back, legs spread in the air, hands on the ground. 

Dean POV

"Good slut, all ready for daddy.".

I pulled Sam off of the back porch, holding him like a baby. I put him down, saying

"Let's put that pretty mouth to good use.".

Sam got down on his knees, unzipping my jeans, and pulling down my boxers. He stroked my prick a couple times, before deepthroating me like a pro. He has no gag reflex, so that made it easier for him.

I came down his throat 3 times before telling him to stop. My phone rang, and seeing it was mom, I answered it.

"Hello?".

"Hi dear, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be home in 15 minutes, because your father had a business meeting in Philadelphia."

"Ok ma, love you. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bend over, Sam. We have 15 minutes. ".

Sam bent over with his legs spread, and I pulled the butt plug out of his ass. There was so much cum, it ran down his legs. I lifted him, before ramming him on my dick. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and started pinching and twisting his pink, little nipples. I fucked him all the way upstairs, and into the shower. I has already cum 3 times, so his belly was distended even more.

I grabbed the white, sparkly butt plug off the counter, and pushed it in his rosy, little hole. I left him to shower, and got ready for "bed".

Sam POV

"Daddy is so good to me." I thought, getting another shower, washing the smell of sex and cum off me, using my peach and maple body wash and shampoo. I have oddly long hair and girlish features, such as big eyes, full lips, and a heart shaped face.

I heard mom come home, so after my shower, I got into my pj's, which were a short sleeve flannel shirt, and shorts. 

Getting into bed, mom came in and kissed me goodnight. 

"Goodnight Sammy, I love you.".

"Night mama, I love you too.".

I fell asleep, dreaming of daddy fucking me at school in a janitor's closet, plugging me up, and fucking me throughout the day.

No POV

Dean woke up at 10:30, and got ready to go to the club. He put on skinny jeans, a royal blue polo, and black converse. He shook Sam awake to get him ready. Sam removed his shorts and shirt, putting on the dress he had slid under his bed. Dean stroked Sam, getting him hard, before putting the cock ring on him. He pinched, pulled, and twisted his nipples, making them slightly red, but hard as diamonds. He grabbed the black, glittery clamps, and put them on his nips. He grabbed silver, silk panties with a hole right over Sam's asshole. 

Dean grabbed a bag and put a ball gag, ring gag, soap, water, a soft cloth, cream, and a remote. Dean bent Sam over, and removed the white plug, before replacing it with a wide, black plug. They snuck out the window, conveniently placed next to a tree. They walked downtown, before walking into an alley, where Dean did Sam's makeup. The eye makeup brought out his gray eyes, and made his eyes look huge. His lipstick made his lips look blood red. He put body glitter on him, and they walked out of the alley.

When they got to the door of the club, Dean handed Sam his stilettos and purse. He then knocked on the door 4 times, and was let in.


	5. Magic Car Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is longer than the rest if the chapters. Sam will end up pregnant. Review and tell me if you want him to have a girl, boy, both, or more than two.

It had been 2 days since Dean put the rod in his dick. He had 2 overwhelming sensations. One was the piss in his bladder and two was the feeling of something inside his cock. Their family was going on a trip to Walt Disney for summer vacation. Dean packed his suitcase, and after Sam packed his, Dean put his other "clothes" in a secret compartment in the bag. He brought his small backpack with him. It had lube, sunscreen, money, a dildo for Sammy, a silent vibrator, vibrating nipple clamps, and a vibrating butt plug.

In the car, no one was paying attention to Dean or Sam, so he decided to put Sam in a diaper right behind his parents. He pulled his pants and boxers down, took the boxers off, and put Sam in a diaper. He pulled his pants back up, and removed the urethral rod. As soon as he did, two days worth of pee came out. Sam sighed in relief. Dean unbuttoned Sam's shirt and started pinching his nipples. Dean uses his powers to make his nipples super sensitive, and his bladder to be always full, but he can't use the toilet or pee on himself without his permission. Sam threw his head back, stifling a moan. Dean took of the diaper, and put Sam in panties. He also used his powers so that if Sam peed on himself, nobody but he and Dean would notice. The last spell for the time being was for everyone to think what he and Sam do is normal. He took off all of Sam's clothes, and dressed him in a see through ruffled super short mini skirt that barely covered his ass ,D-cup breasts, half shirt that barely covered his tits, and heels. He did his makeup until he looked like the whore he was.

They got out the car at the gas station, and went into the bathroom. Dean grabbed Sam's cock and put a ring on it, and stroked it until it was reddish. He lifted the top, and put nipple clamps on him. He finished by bending him over and putting the 12 inch dildo in his ass. He tightened the cock ring enough so he wouldn't be able to cum, but he'd be able to pee. He also put a spell on him so he'd do whatever Dean said.

"Do the splits and take off the top and put it back on while in the splits.".

Sam did exactly that with no hesitation. They got back to the car, Dean laid out a small tarp and a towel for Sam to sit on and they were on their way.

Dean cast another spell on Sam, giving him a tight,little pussy for him to fuck and fill with his seed. He took of his pants and boxers, and sat under Sam.

"Put that sweet pussy on daddy's dick, and turn so I can see those tits, bitch.".  
Sam turned to Dean and lowered himself onto his cock. Dean grabbed the lubed up sounding rod, and inserted it into Sam. He started moaning and panting saying

"Yes daddy, fill all my slut holes.".

Dean finally came inside of his whore pussy, and plugged his pussy up.

"Lie on your back, legs spread.".

Dean had to pee so he connected a tube from his dick to Sam's and started peeing. When Sam felt his bladder being filled from the opposite direction, he almost screamed. His bladder was already filled to the brim, but for some reason it wouldn't come out if he tried.

2 hours later

Sam couldn't take it. His bladder was so full. 

"Daddy, have to pee so bad. Please can I pee?".

"No, because I like you desperate and needy.".

Sam had drunk two sodas, a water, tequila his brother had stolen, and six juices. His bladder was fit to bursting, but he still couldn't pee. Dean filled all his holes, so he was horny, because everything was vibrating. His nipples had vibrating clamps, his cock ring was vibrating, he had 7 vibrating eggs in his ass, a vibrating dildo in his new pussy, and even the sound was vibrating. 

They stopped at a hotel for the night, and they opted for their own room. They were on the 8th floor, and they had a balcony. Dean took the rod out his sick and said

"Go outside the hotel and wait for me.".

Dean grabbed his mom's riding crop, his collar and a leash, and a clit clamp, and walked to where Sammy was.

"Get naked, and show me that sweet .pussy.".

Sam took off the clothes, and opened his legs, showing Dean the dildo in his pussy. Dean pulled out the dildo, and started spanking Dean's pussy with the crop. Dean put the collar and leash on him, and they left the hotel like that. Dean stopped Sam and put the clit clamp on him, giving him a brand new sensation. He took off the leash and took out the egg vibes and the butt plug, and slammed Sam on his dick. He also put the nipple clamps on him. He bounced on Dean's dick, repeating

"Yes, daddy, fuck me. So good, papa, so good.".

Sam squirted for the first time which made him orgasm again. He came dry 4 times, and squirted 5 times, before falling against Dean boneless and tired.

In that moment Dean became a sex freak, and smacked Sam awake saying

"Don't fall asleep on me you dumb bitch, we're not done until you're fat with cum, and after that, you're not done until my baby is in that slut stomach of yours. When that baby turns 5, we'll move to the country, and you and that baby, boy or girl, will be my personal fucktoy's.".

Dean found a seedy bar, gave Sam his clothes back, and walked in the bar.

Nobody except Dean knew Sam was 9 years old, and he turned sadistic, saying

"Hey, come fuck this freaky kid, it's got a pussy, ass, mouth, and a dick!".

The men converged on Sam, ripping his clothes off, ramming their dicks in Sam's holes, often stuffing three dicks in one hole. Sam started screaming until one of the men stuffed his cock down his throat saying,

"No noises. Only humans make noise, and you're just a hole to fuck and nothing else.".

When the men left, Sam was a bloody, cum covered mess. Dean used his magic to fix any injuries, but left the cum on him. They left the bar, but not before stuffed a bottle in Sam's ass, to keep all the cum in, which made him look like he was 6 1/2 months pregnant.

Once in the hotel room, Sam took a shower to get the blood and cum off him. He collapsed in silent tears, replaying what Dean and the man said in his head.

"Just a fucktoy."

"Not done till you're fat with cum."

"Dumb bitch."

"Just a hole to fuck."

"Use you and the child as personal fucktoys.".

After his shower, Sam got into bed with a full bladder, and he couldn't release it.

"Daddy, may I please pee?".

"What's the proper way to ask me?".

"Daddy, may your bitch slut piss herself like the dumb baby whore he is?"

"Since you asked so nicely. You may piss yourself,and if you do it sexy enough, you can sleep with your Master.".

Sam slowly started peeing himself, catching the pee, and rubbing it on himself, pinching his nipple and moaning wantonly. He pointed his dick at his top, pissed on it, and wrung it out above his head.

After he finished and rinsed off, Dean handed him a teal babydoll with no bottoms. Dean opened the flap on his boxers, letting his cock hang free.

"My dick is cold. Put that pussy on it to warm it up.".

Sam crawled up Dean's chest and sat down on him, letting him inside her pussy. Dean rolled over on top of Sam.

"New rules, cunt. You are now my breed hole. You have three purposes; one, to bear my children, two, be my stupid dumb wife that does what I say, and three, to be willing, open, and ready to fuck at all times. Understood?".

Sam looked up with his big green eyes and said

"Yes, master, I understand.".


	6. Life After

When Sam said yes to what Dean talked about, he cast a spell to make everyone forget about Sam. The second one was that Sam would get pregnant if Dean wanted her to after they had sex. He used his magic to build a house in the country, far enough from people so that nobody would know what went on in the house. He made it a two-story house, one story being the basement being one story.

The house was a 4 bed, 3 1/2 bathroom. The kitchen had the most high tech appliances, and the living room had a HDTV with surround sound. The master bath had a shower and jacuzzi. The bed was made of the softest cloth ever. One of the other rooms had already been renovated into a gender neutral room that was light green with animals, and the other two were slightly gender specific, with one room being light blue and the other being lavender. 

4 years later 

Sam had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Ashlynn, who looked just like Sam, other than having blonde hair like Dean's. They taught her how to read, write, spell, and walk. Dean also taught her to be just like her mother, a slut. Dean would often take her downstairs and touch her with his fingers and tongue, often putting her in nipple clamps. By the time she was three, she couldn't sleep without a butt plug in her tiny ass. She was also taught to call her father Master when being touched. On her 2nd birthday, Dean gave Ash a hairless, grown-up pussy.

On her 5th birthday , Sam called Ashlynn to the master bathroom. 

"Happy birthday my little love. I'm going to give you a bath, and then get you ready for your father, ok?".

"Ok, momma.".

Sam used the bottle of watermelon and pineapple soap and shampoo Dean gave her for this occasion. She paid special attention to clean around Ash's pussy and ass. She also gave her an enema, which wasn't very comfortable, but they got through it.

After the bath, Sam put a red babydoll and the silver heels on Ashlynn. She grabbed a vibrating clit clamp, nipple clamps, and anal beads. She put lube on them, and started licking Ashlynn's pussy, until her clit was completely out of it's hood. She sucked on it for a little bit, making her little girl moan. Once everything was on and in her, she grabbed a 10 inch dildo, lubed it up liberally and said,

"This goes in your pussy baby. You need to get it all the way inside your tiny, perfect pussy.".

"Ok momma, is papa here yet?".

She felt the garage door open and nodded to the child saying

"Yes, he's here, now start bouncing on the dildo."

"Will papa put his baby inside me, like he did when you had me?".

"I don't know baby. If he wants to he will.".

Sam turned on all the vibrating toys on, making Ashlynn moan just like Sammi.

Dean opened his bedroom door, to find his baby girl opening herself up for her papa. He also saw his brother-turned wife, naked on the floor, hands behind her back, pussy dripping, purplish cockhead filled with a sound, nipples and clit clamped, ass filled, and fucking herself on a 14 inch dildo. 

"Perfect. My big slut and my lil slut all wet and open for Master.".

Dean was already naked, so he pulled the dildo out of his little girl, and speared her on his cock.

"Papa, you feel so good in my little pussy. Will you put a baby inside me?".

"When you're a little older. How about when you turn 9. How's that sound?".

"Ok papa. I can't wait.".

Dean came inside his daughter for the first time after that question. She came right after that.

Epilogue 

Dean and Sammi had 3 more children after that night. They had a boy 1 year after, Cole, another girl 3 years after, Jessalyn, and another boy 2 years after that, Trevor. All of their children are born of incest. Ashlynn has 3 children from Dean. She has Quincy,Michael, and Tina. Jessalyn has 4 children from Dean. She has Elliot, Sydney, Peter, and Isabella. Cole got his father's powers, and he married Trevor when he was 13 and when Trevor was 10. They are currently expecting twins.

 

The end  
(For now)


End file.
